The Expedition
by SophieWasHere
Summary: Inspired by the newest ARG, Lost University, help create a new AU world in which our favorite characters are University students and Professors who have been sent to the Island on a mysterious expedition. In need of MALE oc's!
1. An Introduction

Inspired by the newest ARG, Lost University, help create a new AU world in which our favourite characters are University students and Professors who have been sent to the Island.

At first, it appears as though the students of Blake University have been sent to the Island as part of an elaborate research project designed to gather information about the mysterious Island that has baffled scientists for ages. Funded by the prestigious Hanso Foundation, the project seems like the perfect opportunity for up and coming students to get their chance to shine. But is this project really what it seems to be? Or is there something far more mysterious, and sinister, at work?

Now it's time to meet our Main cast.

Professor J. Locke- Head of the Anthropology and Study of Religion Program  
Professor J. Shephard- Professor of Medical Research  
Professor D. Faraday - Professor of Physics

**Pysics**  
Rebecca 'Becca' Lone- 21- by bloodytink

**Medical Research**  
Kate Austen -  
Natalie Tyler-29-Teachers Assistant - by  
Scott Matthews-21-by MyLuckyWhistle  
Ryan Lucas - 23- by Son of Adam  
Abigail "Abby" Williams-21- by hope  
Lacey Sanders-23- by hope

**Anothopology and Religion**  
Claire Littleton  
Charlie Pace  
Boone Carlyle-- Teachers Assistant  
Jennipher Lorne-20-by MyLuckyWhistle  
Jessica Wardolf--21-by iloveneil  
Shannon Rutherford

**Botany**  
Nathan 'Nate' Taylor - 26- Teachers Assistant- by Serpants Ballet  
Wendy Bueller-25-by girafe13  
Ariana Leigh Parker-20- by Ed Westwicker

**On the Island**  
Mr. and Mrs. Kwon - Mr. Kwon overseas on behalf of Paik Heavy industries, a sponsor of the expedition  
Benjamin Linus - Head of DHARMA, the research facility already situated on the Island. Not much is known about this elusive facility.  
Juliet Burke - Chief island Doctor  
Hugo 'Hurley' Reyes - Island Chef  
James 'Sawyer' Ford - Head of Island Security

Silas Adler-23-Security- by bloodytink  
Dustin Thorne- 26-Security by MyLuckyWhistle  
Laura Booth - 23- Security by Kate  
Mallory Roux- 25- Security by Dance in the Moonlight  
Erica Talcot-39-Head of Chemical and Biological Research- by thatswhatshesaid  
Bailey Linus - 19-Ben's 'niece' and unofficial Island Guild by Hope  
Nicole "Nikki" Perrel -27- Electromagnetic Scientist by Serpents ballet  
Evelyn Pennant - 27- Nurse by Quintupledots915

Now it's time for your part of the story. Simply submit your characters and I'll do my best to fit them in. As you can probably tell, other original show characters will be making an appearance, despite their names not being on the list so feel free to include them in the back story if you so desire. **EDIT** I am now only accepting characters from the Island

**For an Island Character…**  
Name-  
Age-  
Appearance (or actor/actress that would play them)-  
Department/what they do-  
Why they wanted to be on Island-  
Brief History-  
Anything else?

I have high hopes that this could turn into a very fun, creative story and I look forward to bringing your characters to life!


	2. And We're Off!

_a/n- Welcome to the first chapter! I know it's short, but I promise the next few will be longer. I tried post this earlier but I haven't been able to sign in for some reason…anyone else have this problem? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (Also, I hope it isn't too hard to follow…I found it difficult to write this chapter because I had to somehow introduce everyone:S)_

/

**And We're Off!**

/

Professor Jack Shephard pressed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in a vain attempt to stave off the headache that had been looming since he had arrived at the Marina.

These students were supposedly the best and the brightest at Blake University but at the moment they could have been mistaken for a high school class.

"Every! I'm only going to ask this once. Please organize yourselves into your groups. Until I'm certain that each and every student is accounted for, no one is setting foot on this submarine."

He ran his finger along a long list of names before coming to stop. "Is Nathan Taylor here? From botany?"

A dark haired man who looked to be about 25 stepped forward. "Yes Sir."

"I was just informed that Professor Wilcox is unable to join us on our trip. I was told that as his TA you'd be filling in for him?"

Nathan gave a curt nod. "Yes Sir. He's been going over all of the paperwork with me."

"Perfect." Jack handed over a clipboard with a list of names attached to it. "Here is a list of students who will be going on the expedition with us from your department. I expect you to gather the people whose names are on there and take them onto the submarine." He glanced down at the list in his hand. "You'll be in section 1-A."

"I'll get right on it." After a quick glance at his list Nate noticed that there were only 2 other names on the list. _Well, this should be easy then_.

He looked at the small group of student before calling out two names. "Could uh, Wendy Bueller and Ariana Parker please follow me?"

Nate watched as two females came forward. The first one carried herself with an air of maturity and elegance that just screamed old money. Nate had remembered her briefly from a few of his labs but had never really introduced himself.

He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Wendy right?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "That's me. Nate right? Professor Wilcox's TA?"

"The one and only." Nate turned to face the other, younger looking female who had just approached him. "Ariana?"

The other girl gave him an incredulous look. "Who else?"

Nate gave her a tight smile and prayed that the rest of the trip wouldn't go the same way. This girl, although also very pretty, was the polar opposite of Wendy. Her hair was a mass of tight dark curls that she had piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she looked incredibly impatient.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Nate started walking towards the pier and gestured for the two ladies to follow him. "Well, we'd better get started."

Jack watched as the trio walked away towards the pier. _Well, that's one group down_.

Examining his list he decided to take care of the group that would probably give him the most trouble.

Anthropology and Religion.

It wasn't that the student's themselves would be a problem, it was the Professor.

Professor John Locke had been with the University longer than jack himself and he took every opportunity to remind him of that. They butted heads over everything and when the President of the University announced that they would have to share leadership of the expedition, it was almost enough to make Jake want to back out himself.

He looked around and spotted John standing alone by the edge of the water, boxes and cases surrounding him.

"John, here, take this." Jack handed him his clipboard with the list of students that would be accompanying him. "You can take them onto the sub now. Section 2-A and B

John just gave him an even look but didn't take the list. "I don't need that piece of paper to tell me which students I picked to go on this expedition."

Standing tall he looked over at the group of students. "When I call your name, I want you to form a line and follow me onto the sub. Anyone who doesn't listen will be stuck in Sheppard's group."

A few of the student's snickered, knowing full well about the rivalry between the two professor's.

"Boone Carlyle. Claire Littleton. Jennipher Lorne. Charlie Pace. Shannon Rutherford. Jessica Wardolf." John looked at the group of his student's and did a quick head count. After he was satisfied he made his way to the front and started to lead the student's toward the sub.

Shaking his head, Jack watched the group leave. Thankful that he had John out of his hair, for now, he turned his attention to the small group that he now had.

Smiling at his own student's he began to address them. "As you all know, this is primarily a cultural and medical expedition. Your finding's here could pave the way for new scientific discoveries in our field. I don't think I need to remind you all how important this is." He looked over the students once more, making sure he locked eyes with every single one of them.

"First off, most of you already know my TA, Natalie Tyler. If I'm unavailable, she is who you should go to. Now I've placed you in partners and I expect you to get along and work together. Kate Austen, as the second most senior student in our group, you'll be working with Natalie."

Kate nodded excitedly. "Thank you professor."

"Scott Matthews, Ryan Lucas, please don't make me regret saying this, but congratulations, you're partners."

The two boys fist pumped each other enthusiastically. "Sweet!"

"Lastly, that leaves you two ladies." Jack looked at two of the younger student's in his group, Lacey Sanders and Abigail Williams.

The girls grinned at each other before beginning to talk rapidly in hushed tones to each other about what kind of work the wanted to do first.

Jack gestured towards Natalie. "Alright, take them on board please. Section 3-A and B if you don't mind."

"No problem Professor." The trio of pairs went off without much more fuss.

Jack sighed deeply and looked down at his watch. There were only two more people missing from the group and then they could leave.

He didn't quite know what to think of Professor Faraday and quite frankly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to find out more.

The man had been an enigma of sorts from the first day he stepped onto campus and he had just gotten stranger since.

Things had just gotten stranger still when it was announced that he and his TA would be allowed to go on the expedition as well.

What could they possibly need to research on the Island that pertained to Physics?

Jack was just about to whip out his cell phone when a dark blue Sedan pulled up to the Marina.  
Looking frazzled as ever, Faraday exited the back of the car with his shy, young Asian protégé Rebecca Lone.

Rebecca Lone was a mystery in itself as well. After some digging around when he had heard about their involvement in the expedition, Jack had learned that she had been admitted to the University at the tender age of 16. Not only that, but now, at only age 21, she had earned her Masters in Physics and had a bachelor in theoretical mathematics. In short, she was a genius in every sense of the word.

Jack watched as the pair approached the docks. Giving a half wave he called out to them. "Just in time, we were just about to ship off."

Faraday look out of breath. "Thank you for not leaving…We uh, almost forgot something very important."

Jack thought about asking what it was but at the last moment realized that it was probably better if he didn't know.

"Right. Well, follow me. You'll be in section 1-B, across from Botany students."

With one last look at the Marina, Jack turned around and led the duo onto the sub.

//

//

Jack didn't waste a single second getting to the door when the Captain announced that they were docking.

He stood waiting nervously, rhythmically drumming the tips of his fingers along the back of the clipboard that watch clutched against his chest.

He never thought that he was a nervous traveller but something about this trip just seemed…off.

Looking around at the faces of the staff and students that surrounded him he could tell that he wasn't the only one that felt it.

He was still groggy from whatever medicine was in the orange juice they were all given to drink on the way there and he didn't appreciate the feeling one bit.

With one final lurch the submarine docked and the door opened. Stepping off the sub Jack couldn't help dropping his jaw.

The Island was absolutely gorgeous and unlike anything he had ever seen before.  
Shaking himself out of his minor zone out, he quickly stepped forward to allow the other people aboard the chance to exit as well.

He looked down the long dock at the man who was rapidly approaching. He looked harmless enough, with bright blue eyes and messy dark hair.

The man came straight towards jack and stuck out his hand. "Jack Shephard I presume? Pleasure to meet you, my name's Benjamin Linus and this is my Island."

//

//

**END**

//

//

_A/N- So how was it? I know it was short but most intro chapters are. I'm still looking for more Island characters and I've updated the first chapter to reflect exactly what I'm looking for. Even if you've sent in a character already, I welcome you to do so again!_


	3. Getting to Know You

_A/N-- I know this was a long time coming but I was sadly with my blessed laptop for a few days. Thankfully, I now have it back and with school in full swing once again, and me with a surprisingly light semester (only have classes 4 days of the week! Yay!) i'll be able to concentrate more on is once again a short one as it just introduces some of the the Island Characters!_

**Getting to Know You**

//

//

Bailey Linus absolutely loved her job.

Well, it wasn't exactly her job per say, but it was one of the few things her Uncle Ben allowed her to do (mostly) unsupervised.

She couldn't help the smile that was slowly forming on her face as she watched her Uncle greet one of the Professor's and the student's started filing out of the submarine. It wasn't very often that she had the opportunity to meet and interact with people her own age so she had been looking forward to this for months.

Her smile transformed into a full blown grin when her Uncle and the rest of the new arrivals started to make their way towards her.

Standing tall, she put her most welcoming face on and tried to meet as many eyes as possible. "Namaste."

At the predictably confused looking faces, she clarified herself. "Welcome everyone to the Island. My name's Bailey and I'll be showing you all around while your professor's meet with some of my superiors."

Ben came up to her and clapped her on the shoulder. "If anyone has any questions or concerns I'm sure Bailey will be able to help you out." He looked towards the three Professor's and one TA. "Gentlemen? Could you follow me?"

Bailey waited until after her uncle had left before addressing the students. "All right, well, does anyone have any questions before we continue?"

Almost immediately a young Asian woman's hand shot up. Bailey smiled at her and gestured for her to ask away. "When will be able to start on our research?"

A couple of giggles broke out amongst the group and a handsome looking jock called out to her. "Eager much Lone? You might be raring to go count numbers or whatever you do, but the rest of us would actually like to check the place out first."

His friend next to him punched him on the arm. "Scotty! Play nice!"

Scott just shrugged his shoulder's. "You know it's true Ryan."

Before anymore could be said on the matter, Bailey spoke up. "Don't worry, you should be able to start working on your projects within the next few days."

When it didn't look like anyone else was going to speak up, she gave everyone a brief nod. "Well then, if you don't mind, could everyone please follow me?"

//

//

"On your right here, you'll see the security building. There probably won't be any reason for you to go into this building but, if you do happen to run into any sorts of problems, this is the place to be." Bailey walked up to the door and gave a few quick knocks.

Almost immediately the door swung open and a man with dark hair and almost too pale skin stuck his head out. He blinked twice and when Bailey didn't say anything he sighed deeply. "What do you want Bailey?"

Bailey just grinned at him. "I'm showing the college student's that just arrived around." She turned and looked at the rest of the group. "Everyone, this is Dustin Thorne. He usually works security around the perimeter so you probably won't see much of him around."

"Thank god…" Dustin mumbled to himself. "Was that all? Because some of us have work to do."

"Well is anyone else around for them to be introduced to?"

Dustin looked like he wanted to just shut the door in her face. "Booth's in here cleaning her guns, so if you disrupt her, she'll probably just shoot you. Happily."

Bailey swallowed hard because she knew that it was probably true. "What about Adler? He usually hangs out around here doesn't he?"

He looked at her in disgust. "Ya, considering he works here, it's probably a safe bet that he 'hangs out around here' quite often."

Bailey's eyes darted around as she waited for Dustin to turn around and call for Adler. "So…Could you get him?"

Dustin glared at the younger girl. "No." With a swift close of the door, Bailey was left standing there with nothing else to say."

"Anyways, shall we continue?" Bailey started to walk away when a voice from behind stopped her.

"Not everyone is as big of a jerk as that guy are they?" This came from a soft spoken British woman.

Bailey gave her a sympathetic look. "No, don't worry. Everyone here comes from so many different walks of life, and not all of them are good." When the girl looked reassured she gave her a warm smile and continued on her way."

"So that's about it for the common area's. You'll all get to see your individual work area's tomorrow but for now it's probably best if I split you off into your groups so you can settle down in your living arrangements. You'll notice that all of your luggage has been brought to your rooms so you don't have to worry about it." Bailey stood in front of a row of small cabin looking buildings. "Any questions before we get started?"

A posh looking blonde stuck her hand in the air. "Why can't we live in the houses over there? Why do we get stuck in the reject shacks."

Before Bailey could answer her another blonde woman spoke up. "Because those houses are for the people who are actually important and do shit around here."

Bailey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Everyone, this is Laura Booth, she works residential security. Don't mind her, she just get's cranky some times."

Without looking at her, Booth snapped back. "Not everyone here wants to baby-sit for the next three months Linus."

Bailey walked up beside her and mumbled beside. "Try to be nice Booth? Please?"

Booth huffed but she didn't retort back in any way. Bailey counted that as a win.

"Anyways, when I call your last name, please go towards your cabin." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Rutherford, Littleton, Lorne, Wardolf, Cabin one. Matthews, Lucas, Pace and Carlyle, Cabin two. Lone, Austen, Tyler, Cabin three. And finally, Williams, Sanders, Bueller and Parker, Cabin four."

Watching as the student's headed off to their respective cabin's, Bailey called out on last thing. "Security checks will be done 4 times a night at random intervals so I strongly advise that no one leaves to do a little exploring on their own."

When she saw two boys, the jocks that had caused a little bit of trouble earlier smirk at each other, she figured she should alert security to keep a closer watch on Cabin Two.

She looked over to where Booth was standing next to her red headed partner Mallory Roux, sneering and making jokes at the new arrivals expense.

On second thought, maybe she would just keep that little bit of information to herself.

//

//

Booth sighed when she shoved open the door to cabin number one. She had lost the coin toss to Mal and therefore, while she got to check out the hot guys next door, Booth got the 'diva's' as she had already deemed them.

"You heard what bailey said out there so I'm not going to bother repeating it. All you need to know is this: We take security very seriously here and you really don't want to get on the wrong side of our law. You listen, follow our instructions to the letter, and we wont have a problem. If anyone does have any issues, every cabin has one of these suckers." She tapped a small radio that was attached to the wall. "You press zero, you'll automatically get security. I'm warning you though, if you think I'm cranky, just wait till the first one of you dial's our head, Sawyer. Any questions?"

Shannon, who clearly hadn't been paying attention, got a bored look in her eye and whipped out her cell phone. Her eyes widened as she swung her phone higher and lower trying to get reception.

"What the fuck?" Shannon looked close to panicking. She looked around at everyone suspiciously. "Did someone mess with my phone?"

Booth just rolled her eyes. "Relax Princess, we don't have cell phone reception here. There's nothing wrong with your precious phone."

Shannon looked a bit baffled. "What do you mean you don't have cell phone reception?"

With a look of mock sincerity on her face, Booth addressed Shannon. "I'm sorry, I never realized I stuttered."

Shannon just gave her a dirty look. "Whatever. Do you have a landline I could use at least?"

"What's so important that you just have to make a phone call this second? Did you just get here?"

"So? I need to call my friends. Do you realize how much I could miss by not being in contact with them for 3 months?"

"Do you realize how much I don't care?" Booth stood with her hands on her hips with a look in her eyes that left no room for disagreement. "Listen up ladies because I'm only going to say this once. I don't like that you're here. I think that it's nothing more than a colossal waste of time to bring in immature little college student's when the work that we're doing here is so clearly beyond you. If any of you happen to piss me off, you can guarantee that it's the last thing you'll do on the Island. Do I make myself clear?"

Claire, Jennipher and Jessica all quickly nodded their heads, matching terrified looks in their eyes.

Booth took another step closer to Shannon. "Princess?"

Shannon's eyes narrowed and it looked like she was going to argue. "Fine. Whatever." She turned on her heel and sat down on the bed that she had earlier claimed.

Booth's expression changed in a flash. She gave them all a curt, tight smile. "Well then ladies, rest up, tomorrow's going to be a busy day!"

//

//

END

//

//

_A/N - Homework time! I'd really like your input on the types of storylines you'd like to see your character (or anyone elses) partake in. After all, I am writing this story for you guys:) _


	4. Trouble Brewing

_A/N-- Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I just want to say that your reviews really make my day:) You have no idea how much more i'm inspired to write when I see that I have another review waiting for me:)Also, if anyone's feeling creative and i'm not using more than one (possibly two if they're really creative) of their characters I am looking for some male island OC's. Feel free to either leave them in a review, or PM for details on what i'm looking for. Thx!  
_

//

//

**Trouble Brewing**

//

//

"Ry…Ryan…bro, wakey, wakey." Ryan Lucas sleepily swatted at the mysterious hand that was shaking his arm. He slowly opened one eye only to squeeze them both tightly closed when he saw the face of his best friend peering at him.

"I swear to God Scott if you aren't dying I will do the job myself." He tried to roll over but Scott just laughed quietly and shoved his arm again.

"Get up, we're going exploring." Scott looked wide awake and ready to take on the world.

Reluctantly, Ryan propped himself up on his elbows to look his friend in the eyes. "You know, this whole sneaking out thing wasn't fun when we were twelve, and it isn't fun now."

Scott just rolled his eyes and tugged on Ryan's short sleeved shirt. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Ryan sighed deeply and, much to his dismay, seemed to be coming around to the idea. "Why? Why tonight? We just go there! Do you really want to get us kicked off already?"

The humour from Scott's eyes faded and his expression hardened. "He's here. I can feel it."

Ryan looked confused. "Whose here?"

"Erik."

Ryan didn't quite know how to approach this one. He had known from spending his teen years with Scott that Erik had been his stepfather before his entire family died in a house fire. Scott had spent years, usually dragging Ryan around with him, searching for the missing man with no luck.

Seeing the pained expression on his best friends face he finally relented. "Fine. We'll go exploring."

Scott instantly brightened and stood up, extending his hand to help up his friend. "Awesome!"

"But!" Ryan held up his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "We are only looking around camp. We're not going to gallivanting around this Island where we could be eaten by God knows what."

Scott rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless. "Fine, fine, but let's get out of here before we wake the Hobbit and Mrs. Locke up."

"Too late."

Both boys whipped their heads around to see Boone Carlyle, Professor Locke's TA staring at them.

"Mrs. Locke? Really?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry man."

"Where are you guys going?" Charlie was now wide awake and looking at the two friends expectantly.

"Nowhere. Let's go Ryan." Scott threw on a ragged sweatshirt just as Ryan was finishing up throwing on a pair of track pants over his boxers.

In an instant Charlie was standing up looking like he was going to throw on some clothes of his own. 'I want to come!"

"No you don't Charlie." Boone crossed his arms at Charlie, silently daring him to argue.

"Why not?" Charlie said in almost a whine.

"Because if you do, I'll tell Littleton what you were doing behind the Science Lab last Tuesday and we both know that you'd never get a chance with her then."

Glaring at him, Charlie sat down on his bed. "Fine then."

Scott and Ryan walked over to the door and spared Boone one last look. "You won't tell will you? I swear we're just going to look around."

Boone rolled his eyes but waved them off. "I know nothing."

Scott grinned and clapped the other man on the back. "Awesome man, we owe you one."

//

//

Ariana winced as she tried to shut her cabin door as quietly as possible. She couldn't help but smirk when it appeared as though she had succeeded in sneaking out.

Carefully taking in her surroundings as she went along, she slowly made her way past the other cabins. She had no idea where she was off too, but it had to be better than sitting around the cabin doing trying to sleep.

When she heard the tell tale creak of another cabin door open she quickly hid behind the side of the building.

Peering around, she spotted two of the guys from the medical department.

Both men were quite fit, with dark short hair. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed they were brothers.

Ariana took a deep breath and preyed that her instincts were going to be dead on. Carefully, she stepped out from around the side of the cabin and made her presence known.

"Hey! Guys, over here!" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Both boys whipped their heads around when they heard her. They looked to each other, smiled, and jogged over to where she was.

"Ariana right?" the taller of the two asked once they were beside her.

Ariana nodded. "Ryan and…Scott right?"

"Spot on." Scott said just before looking around, making sure no one else was out with them. "What are you doing out here?"

Ariana put one hand on her hip. "I could ask you boys the same thing."

Ryan rolled his eyes at here. "We're just checking out the camp."

"Aren't you worried that they'll catch you?"

Ryan looked a little defensive. "They could catch you just as easily you know."

Ariana shrugged her shoulders. "Doubt it. I've done this a million times before."

Scott grinned and slung his arms over both their shoulders. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's check out this place."

//

//

"What the hell?" Ryan cocked his head to the side as if the new angle would help him figure it out.

"What do you think they do?" Scott too was staring at a series of strange pillars that seemed to be surrounding their camp.

Ariana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe they put out some sort of signal? Like a radio or something?"

Ryan took a step forward towards them. "I'm going to see if there's any writing on the other side of them."

Before he could make it two steps he heard a gun cock behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ace." The trio of students turned around to see a man with shoulder length blond hair cradling a shot gun. "All three of you, come. Here. Now."

With terrified looks on their faces they did as they were told. "Now, I don't believe we've been properly introduced but around here I go by Sawyer. I run security on this here Island and it's something I take quite seriously. I don't need you punks running around trying to off yourselves."

Before he could stop himself, Ryan blurted out their intentions. "We weren't going to leave the camp. I swear, we just wanted to look around."

Next to him, Scott elbowed his friend and gave him a dark look. "Shut up."

Sawyer took a step closer to Ryan. "See those poles there? They surround this whole compound." He swung his gun around in a slow circle to demonstrate his point. "They make up a sonar fence. A very dangerous, sonar fence."

"Now, being nice, college educated folks like yourselves, I don't think I need to tell you how painful a death could be when your brain spontaneously starts to bleed out."

Sawyer jerked his head in the direction of the fence. "That's exactly what will happen if you cross through those posts there."

Ariana had a disgusted look on her face. "Why do you even keep that thing if it can cause so much damage?"

Sawyer narrowed his gaze at her. "Because Missy, there are things out there in that jungle that most people only have nightmares about."

A silence fell over the group as the three student's tried to comprehend where exactly they had signed up to go.

Before long, Sawyer turned his back on the students and started walking towards camp. Without stopping, he hollered at a young man who no one had even noticed standing there, hidden in the night.

"Adler, take the kids to the Holding cell. Tomorrow morning I'll bring Ben by so he can decide what to do with the lot of them."

Silas Adler gave the student's a half hearted smile and gestured for them to follow him.

"I'm sorry about this guys, but it's really for your own good. The Island can be a really dangerous place if you don't know what, or where, you're going."

Ariana looked a little bit worried. "Honestly, this doesn't seem like the place that University student's should really be invited to. And it's not like many of you want us here to begin with."

Silas bit his lip and looked really unsure of himself. "I don't think that it's really my place to be talking about it."

Scott gave him a suspicious look. "Then who should we be talking about it to?"

Silas stopped walking long enough to give them all a calm, measured look. "the thing is, you shouldn't really be asking those kinds o questions at all. Just keep your mouths shut, do as your told, and the next three months will go by wonderfully." He looked around, almost as if he was afraid someone would be listening in. "Now come on, I've got to get you back to security."

//

//

"My, my. What are we going to do with you three?" Ben looked at each of the three student's currently sitting in the holding cell.

Beside him, Jack looked on the verge of panicking. "Now Mr. Linus, I'm really sorry about this. I have no idea what possessed these student's to try something like this but I can promise it won't happen again."

Ryan and Scott were leaning against the wall not making eye contact and Ariana was sitting, knees drawn up against her chest with her head in hands.

"If I may suggest something?" Bailey took a step forward and gestured towards the cell. "Hurley's always saying that he needs extra help in the kitchen, you could always send them there to help out."

Ben seemed to be considering this. "That sounds fair."

Ariana stood up when she heard this. "What?" Her voice took on an almost frantic tone. "What about our research?"

"You'll get your chance don't worry. You'll just have to prove to everyone here first that you can handle the responsibility." Ben looked all three in the eye, daring any of the to go against him. "Well then, if that's all, your Professor and I need to go over some last minute details for the day before breakfast. I'll allow Bailey to escort you to the kitchens."

The moment he left Bailey's face broke out in an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this guys, but the kitchen's really aren't that bad. Hurley's super nice and I'm sure you'll love him."

"Oh, yay, dish duty for what? A week?" Scott rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Bailey let out a sigh and unlocked the cell door. "Just follow me. It won't be as bad as it sounds."

Bailey led the group the rest of the way to the kitchen's in silence. Once they arrived, it didn't take Bailey long before she broke out in an infectious grin at the sight of her friend.

"Hurley!" She went easily to him and gave him a hug. "I've got a surprise for you."

Hurley grinned at her. "Dude, seriously, just coming to visit every once in a while is good enough for me. I get so bored stuck back here."

"Well, I might have a temporary fix for that." Bailey gestured to the students. "These three are from the University. This is Ryan, Scott, and Ariana. They got themselves into a spot of trouble so instead of shipping them home, they have to work here for a few days."

A look of confusion crossed Hurley's face. "How would Ben send them-"

Bailey gave Hurley a sharp look to cut off whatever he was going to say. "Anyways, I have to run, but these three are all yours now Hurley."

Hurley shook off his confusion and waved good bye to Bailey. Facing the students, Hurley spread his arms wide. "Welcome to my domain!"

//

//

**END**

//

//

_A/N--So that's it for now but stay tuned because i'll be posting another chapter either tomorrow or Saturday (i'm aiming for every other day or less now providing I don't hit any walls). Read, review, and remember, if there is anything you'd like to see in the plot, just tell me in a review or pm and i'll try to incorporate them! For those of you who have sent me in suggestions, Thank You so much, and I will (most likely) be using them:) _

_- Sophie  
_


End file.
